1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture camera and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a moving picture camera capable of minimizing defective operation caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD), and reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI), and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As video communications technologies have recently been developed at an accelerated rate, desk top computers and mobile communications terminals, such as portable phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) or laptop computers, have been mounted with moving picture cameras and released onto the market.
These moving picture cameras are advancing from existing computer video cameras or video communications modules for mobile communications terminals into Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) moving picture cameras enabling high-end video communications.
Like typical electronic devices, moving picture cameras need to be manufactured according to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC).
In particular, a moving picture camera operates at high frequencies so as to output HD images. Therefore, there is the need to solve the limitations caused by electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electrostatic discharge (ESD).
Furthermore, the moving picture camera, operating at the high frequency of 30 fps (frame rate per second) so as to output HD images, may experience excessive heat generation from an image sensor.